


крутые парни всё делают отлично

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, PWP, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Крутые парни делают всё лучше всех. Даже минет, даже если на спор, и даже если пришельцу.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 2





	крутые парни всё делают отлично

— ...потому что я — крутой парень, мисс зануда, а крутые парни всё делают отлично!  
Каркат сжал зубы и решительно перешагнул через порог общей комнаты. Он искренне надеялся никого не застать здесь с утра пораньше, но Лалонд и Страйдер уже облюбовали диван. Худшее, их троллематку, зрелище: два ярких богоуровневых костюма, два раздражающих скопления оранжевого и красного. И, разумеется, омерзительно бессмысленный словесный поединок.  
— О, неужели ты предполагаешь использовать именно это утверждение в качестве доказательства? Это не аксиома, Дейв, поэтому тебе придётся выбрать что-то более весомое.  
— Cис, ты просто не сечёшь фишку!  
— О, нет-нет, позволь мне раскрыть бесконечную мудрость твоего тезиса! — Роуз преувеличенно серьёзно взмахнула руками. — То есть, крутые парни отлично рисуют комиксы?  
— Естессно, сис, ну ты чего как с другой планеты-то, да даже инопланетяне восторгались моим искусством, ты бы видела, как Тез подражала шедеврам, сотворённым вот этими божественными руками! Да...  
Не особо вслушиваясь в перечисляемые Роуз занятия, на каждое из которых Дейв разражался многословным объяснением того, почему именно он, несравненный и непревзойдённый, лучше всех в любом деле, Каркат добился от кофе-машины чашки тёмно-коричневой бурды и подошёл ближе, стоя в шаге от продолжавших свою дискуссию людей. Кофе закончился раньше, чем их иронично-саркастичная перепалка, и Каркат поставил кружку на стол, продолжая лениво наблюдать за развитием событий.  
— ...как ты вообще могла, сис, подумать, что кто-то может превзойти меня в искусстве держать над верхней губой карандаш, будучи при этом охренительно серьёзным? Да Будда бы утопился в своей нирване, если бы узрел мой покерфэйс, когда я вершу свои ироничные дела! — Роуз ответила не сразу, и Дейв продолжил: — Признай, сис, нет такого дела, с которым крутой парень перед тобой не справился бы лучше все...  
— А минет?  
На лице Дейва отразилась смесь восхищения и удивления, но он стремительно вернул свою выразительность к нужному значению непроницаемости.  
— Так быстро сдаёшься? Некруто, сис.  
— Что не круто, так это то, что великолепный Дейв Страйдер спасовал перед незамысловатым вопросом от скромной леди? Ох, какая жалость, а я только хотела презентовать твою сиятельную персону для включения в пантеон нового мира! — Роуз даже не скрывала ехидной улыбки.  
— О, Гогподи, — закатил глаза Каркат, не желая упускать случай поддеть надоедливого Страйдера, — какая потеря! Заносчивый отброс в убогой пижаме навеки пал с вашего человеческого Олимпа и с размаху приземлился тощей задницей на жёсткие камни сурового мира? Бедненький, я бы расплакался от жалости, но вдруг вспомнил, что ты, тупое создание, способен лишь на пустое бахвальство, не стоишь даже плевка с моей стороны!  
Дейв резко повернулся к нему — и Каркат не поверил своим ушам, когда услышал спокойное: «Окей, чел, снимай штаны».  
— Чего?!  
Тёмные очки не давали разглядеть глаза Дейва, но Каркат был уверен, что человеческий ублюдок смеётся над ним.  
— Да ладно, Карклз, у тебя же не бананы в ушах, снимай штаны — крутые парни слов на ветер не бросают.  
И прежде, чем Каркат успел ответить что-то достойное на эту позорную провокацию, Дейв притянул его к себе, приспустил джинсы и оттянул резинку трусов.  
А затем сказал «вау» и ненадолго подвис, разглядывая щупальце.  
Каркат шумно втянул носом воздух, намереваясь наорать на придурка Страйдера так, чтобы тот оглох на всю оставшуюся жизнь, но тут Дейв, наконец, отмер, и осторожно провёл пальцем от основания щупальца вверх, и вместо брани получилось сдавленное шипение.  
— Спокойно, чувак.  
Его шёпот и прикосновения — и Каркат едва не забыл, где находится, но натолкнулся на внимательный взгляд сидевшей на диване Роуз. Она никуда не уходила, просто сидела, закинув ногу на ногу, и с выражением лёгкой заинтересованности смотрела на то, как её брат прикидывает, как поудобнее взять в рот у пришельца. Гогподи Бобже, Каркат никогда не поймёт, все люди — двинутые, или только эти двое такие особенные?  
Дейв тем временем разобрался в своих планах на ближайшие несколько минут и приступил к их осуществлению. Каркат снова зашипел, когда Дейв лизнул возле кончика щупальца, примериваясь, и начал ОХ ТЫ Ж, БЛЯДЬ, ДА, ТО ЕСТЬ, НЕТ!  
— И-идиот!.. Ты не сможешь... целиком!..  
Не отрываясь, Дейв хмыкнул — этот звук превратился в приятную вибрацию, Каркат сдавленно заскулил от удовольствия и едва не упал — ноги вдруг стали ватными. Дейв поймал его, придерживая, и потянул на себя, заглатывая щупальце глубже и ведя языком вдоль рядов чувствительных бугорков. Человек действительно не смог бы взять в рот целиком щупальце в возбуждённом состоянии, но всё решала ловкость рук: Дейв помогал себе пальцами, поглаживая основание щупальца и край впадины, мягко надавливая и массируя. Он изучал Карката, как настройщик изучает новый инструмент, прислушивался к изменению дыхания, чувствовал дрожь и действовал так, что ощущения сливались в единый, захлёстывающий с головой поток.  
Каркат то млел, то вздрагивал, хрипло порыкивая; он уже забыл, что кроме них двоих в комнате есть кто-то ещё, забыл о том, что в любой момент кто-нибудь может войти — перед ним был Дейв, и сверху открывался офигеннейший вид. Глаза Дейва были закрыты, ресницы дрожали, веснушки на скулах выделялись на раскрасневшейся коже ещё сильнее, а губы скользили по щупальцу, обволакивая, и думать уже становилось всё сложнее, да и незачем, и только...  
— Гогподи, Дейв... — почти всхлипнул Каркат едва слышно. — Я сейча...  
Он не успел договорить, когда Роуз (чёрт, Каркат едва вспомнил о её существовании!) ловко подтолкнула своему брату ведро. Тот поймал его свободной рукой, ухитрившись не сбиться с ритма, и вовремя отстраниться — буквально за секунду до того, как его и без того красный костюм был бы испачкан генетическим материалом.  
Дейв пристально наблюдал за тем, как из щели исторгается алая субстанция, как щупальце уменьшается в размерах, занимая привычное место, и, наконец, повернул Карката к себе и задал самый идиотский на свете вопрос:  
— Ну так чо?  
Каркат уставился на него мутными глазами, не понимая, чего ещё этот ублюдок от него хочет.  
— Признай, — Дейв всё ещё часто дышал, а на его левой щеке алели мелкие брызги слизи, — что я лучший, чувак.  
Осознание приходило постепенно, в голове всё ещё царил полный хаос, погружённый в сладкое марево, но Дейв, этот поганый ублюдок, умел привести в ярость — а злость отрезвляла. Каркат медленно сделал глубокий вдох — и разразился гневной тирадой:  
— Да ты, твою троллематку, сперва бы спросил, убожище! У меня, может, никогда никого не было! С кем мне теперь это, блядь, сравнивать, тупое ты создание?  
По завершении его криков Дейв выглядел озадачено.  
— Ну ебать, — пробормотал он, — ну кого искать-то теперь для чистоты эксперимента...  
Каркат схватил его за рукав и дёрнул на себя.  
— Никого не искать! Я тебе, еблан, могу справку, блядь, выдать, что ты весьма достоин и прямо-таки чертовски хорош!  
Он ухитрился выпалить это на едином дыхании, надеясь, что дальше краснеть уже просто некуда, и Дейв не поймёт, чего ему стоили эти слова.  
— Пока не еблан, — протянул Дейв, — но перспектива ничо так.  
И снова прижал Карката к себе — на этот раз совсем по-другому, более... нежно, что ли? Последнее, чего Каркат ожидал от этого самоуверенного ублюдка — это подобные сантименты, но...  
Да пошло оно всё.  
— Короче, — Дейв, неохотно разжав руки, продолжал держать Карката возле себя, — тут намечается кой-чего, да и вообще место людное и, эм, тролльное, как вообще это слово правильно звучит? Забей, Карклз, я вот о чём — как насчёт фильмовечеринки у тебя в комнате прямо сейчас? Я выбираю кинцо подерьмовее, ты выбираешь, как обругать его поэпичнее, а затем мы попробуем разнообразить наши отношения, сладкий.  
К последней части этого монолога Каркат уже вновь краснел, ненавидя мудака Страйдера. Но перспектива выглядела заманчиво, и он проворчал:  
— Считай это подарком судьбы: я снизойду до высеров вашего мудозвонского кинопроизводства и безжалостно разберу каждый их убожеский недостаток.  
— О да, милый, именно этого мне и не хватало в наших семейных встречах.  
Каркат мысленно присудил Дейву медаль за способность нести такой откровенный бред с абсолютно серьёзным лицом.  
— Удачи, мальчики.  
От ехидного голоска Роуз Каркат едва не подпрыгнул на месте. Дейв стукнулся с сестрой кулаками и тихо пожелал удачи. Каркат не вмешивался, сохраняя молчание, пока они не покинули общую комнату. Только вблизи от своей комнаты он, стараясь говорить тише обычного, спросил:  
— Ты мне скажи: за каким лусусом тебе пришло в голову заранее найти ведро?  
Дейв хмыкнул.  
— Вообще-то, это сис. У неё в планах получасом позже очередная свиданка с Кан, а благодаря тебе, чувак, у неё теперь есть примерный план по завоеванию этого щупальцевого королевства.  
— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что наблюдение за одним-единственным троллем серьёзно повысит её шансы? Ты ебанутый, Страйдер!  
— Ещё не ебанутый, чувак, но у нас вечер впереди.  
— Я серьёзно! — Каркат воздел руки к потолку. — Вы, отбросы вселенной, даже понятия не имеете о сложности тролльих взаимоотношений! Лалонд в лучшем случае прочитала пару книжек по тролльей анатомии, но любому идиоту ясно, что чтение отличается от того, чтобы сделать это самому, и даже то, что ты, твою троллематку, неплохо с этим справился, не означает, что она сумеет сделать всё верно!  
Дейв фыркнул.  
— Ничего ты не понимаешь, чел. Крутые парни всё делают отлично — даже если они девчонки.


End file.
